Last Letter
by WA0520
Summary: Edward never comes back. Bella gets sick with an incurible disease and writes a letter to Edward before she dies. This has been changed to a short three chapter story. Now complete. Sequel is "We'll Be Together" and is in Edward's POV. xD
1. Last Letter

**_(A/N) _Edward never comes back and Bella falls ill with an uncureable disease. Here is her last letter to him.**

I don't own twilight

Last Letter

_My Dear Edward,_

_I haven't seen your face in so long but the memories of you are as fresh as they were the day they happened. My love for you has never faded all these years. If anything it has only grown stronger._

_I write you this letter in hopes that one day you'll read it and know how much I cared for you. I'm dying so I will not see you again but whenever you think of me know I'm there watching over you._

_No matter what you think of yourself, know that you are not and never will be a monster. You were my angel and the memories of when you were with me will always be the happiest of my life._

_You are my one and only love. There is no one in this world who could compare with my affections for you. I could have never loved another._

_You moved on but I never could. No matter if you wanted me to or not, it would have been a betrayal to my heart to love another when I am so in love with you. Your voice, your smile, and your eyes follow me through my memories._

_You said that it would be as if you never existed but that promise was broken before you even made it. I could never forget you. All this time and you still own my every thought._

_I will love you for all eternity Edward. Take care of yourself and know I'm watching over you. I will protect your sole. I will be guardian angel like you were mine. Be safe and I'll be with you._

_Yours forever and every moment after that,_

_Bella_

_

* * *

_

**So that's it. Just a thought that crossed my mind but I hope you liked it. Review me your thoughts, good or bad. **

**I added to this so it's now a short story. This is just the letter so you have to read on to see what comes next. xD**


	2. I'm Waiting

**_(A/N) _Hey guys I decided to extend this into a three-shot. Put a little more behind the letter. Enjoy.**

_Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer_

_I'm Waiting_

I folded the letter in my hand and wrote his name on the front. Hopefully one day he would find it. Read it and know that I still loved him.

I could feel the sickness taking my strength a little more each day. The doctors couldn't figure out what it was and they had no way of curing it. Pain pills didn't help as it took over my body. But despite the pain that got so bad some days I couldn't move I was happy for it.

I couldn't live like this. My only love was gone and I had no reason to live. The pain helped to keep me there at all times. The memories of him weren't painful anymore because I knew I would be watching over him soon.

He wasn't mine anymore but I would always be his. I would watch over him like I said.

I pushed away from my desk with the letter in hand and went over to the part of my room with the loose floorboard. I took out all the things inside of it; looking over the things I held in my hands. It was all still there; the tickets, the CD, the pictures. All the physical evidence that he had existed.

I didn't have the heart to take it all out since he wasn't there. So I kept it there, under my floorboards.

I placed the letter at the bottom of them and put everything else over it. I was just replacing the floorboard when I heard the sound of my father coming home from work. "Bella." Like usual he called out his greeting to me.

"Coming." I stood up and and opened the door to my bedroom to go out to the hall. I went downstairs and found Charlie in the kitchen with pizza. He turned around when he heard me come in.

"I thought you deserved a break from cooking." I could see the meaning behind his words. This was even harder on Charlie than it was me. When this disease finally took me I would be leaving him. The thought put a lump in my throat that made it almost impossible to breath.

"Thanks Dad. You know I could've made dinner."

"No, it's okay. I wanted to." I smiled at my father before we sat down to eat. He took a bite before he started talking again. "Your mom wants to come up and see you." I sighed. I knew my mom wanted to see me and in all honesty I wanted to see her too. But I wasn't sure if it was the best idea.

I didn't want pity and I knew every time I looked in her eyes I would see it. "You know how I feel about that Dad. We've had this talk before." I saw him sigh before he answered.

"I know Bella. But I can't stop her from coming and she wants to see you." I was staring down at my hand on the table, palm down. It was shaking slightly. Charlie covered my hand with his. "I'll talk to her Bella. Just let her come see you before . . ." _before it's too late. Before I don't have another chance. Before I'm six feet under._

I could go on with just that one word. I stopped him before he finished the sentence. "Okay." He nodded with a sad smile before going back to his food.

After dinner I took the medicine the doctor had prescribed, even though it wouldn't help anything, and went to sleep.

My mom came up the next weekend. We spent the entire time together. She didn't say anything about my 'problem' and I was grateful for that.

I knew she wanted to stay with me but I insisted that she went back to Phil. I didn't want her here when it happened. I know that sounds bad but I wanted the least amount of people to suffer with me.

* * * * * * * * * *

It was two weeks after my mom had visited, six months since Edward left. I was too sick to go to school now but Charlie let me stay out of the hospital. I could still walk around so I spent my days in the woods taking in the world around me.

I had my ipod on shuffle, just listening to whatever came on. After "Welcome to My Life" by Simple Plan ended another song came on. The song was so ironic a low laugh escaped my lips, something that hadn't happened in a long time. It was "Live Like You Were Dying" by Tim McGraw.

Some people believe that people who know they're going to die live their lives to the fullest. But here I was just staring at the scenery of a town I had lived in for a month. Though some would disagree I found this was how I wanted to spend my last days. Relaxed and resigned to my faint instead of trying to deny it.

When I walked back from the woods my pace was slow but a fire was searing through my lungs. I kept walking though knowing if I didn't I would be stranded in the woods. The moment I broke through the trees I fell to my knees, gasping for breath.

I couldn't feel my lungs anymore. It was like they had been ripped out of my chest. "BELLA." I heard Charlie's voice through my gasps as I tried to keep breathing. I felt him kneel beside me and wrap an arm around me.

My panting slowed as the realization that it wouldn't help set in. "It will be okay honey. You'll be alright." Charlie kept soothing me as my vision started to blur. I put my hand in his as a silent I love you. I could feel the tears on the top of my head as the blackness started to come over me.

The burning in my chest started to fade as I did. Visions . . . memories of my life started to flash in front of my eyes. But they were recent and the happiest I had ever had. Nothing from my childhood or the past six months. Not of James, Victoria, or Laurent. All of them were of him. _Edward_.

The last thing I saw though wasn't a memory. It was just him standing in front of me. The gold eyes that pulled me in and the messy bronze hair that fell into his eyes. He was smiling that crooked smile that melted my heart.

It was dark around the two of us, nothing but him and me. This was all I wanted. I didn't want to relive everything in my life. I just wanted to see him. He opened his mouth and I heard the words come out in his velvet voice. My memories didn't do him any justice. "I love you Bella."

Those were the last four words I heard before falling into oblivion. Nothing could have made my dying day more perfect than that. His presence alone, even if it was all in my head, was enough for me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys. The next and MAYBE last chapter will be about Charlie's reaction and Alice's vision. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Review, good or bad. I love to hear your thoughts.**


	3. Seeing vs Believing

**_(A/N) _Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I know it's Just Charlie and Alice but it's important to lead into the next story so please read and I hope you enjoy it.**

_Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer_

_**Seeing vs. Believing**_

_**(Charlie)**_

I was just getting home from a long shift at the station. I had been getting off as early as possible to be with Bella until . . . it happened. But today we had some bad cases that we had to work out so it took a while.

I started walking up the driveway when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I looked over at the trees to see something coming out of them. Bella.

As soon as she broke through the trees her legs gave out and she dropped to her knees. "BELLA!" I yelled her name before running over to her. I kneeled beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. She was gasping for breath but it didn't seem like it was working. Her figure was rigid, it pain or shock I couldn't tell.

I closed my eyes against the tears that started to flood my eyes. I would stay strong for my daughter. I wouldn't let her see me cry. "It will be okay honey. You'll be alright." I kept soothing her softly as she started to slip away.

With every breath she took they started to get more and more shallow. Eventually it slowed to the point where I knew she wasn't trying anymore. I didn't want her to give up but both of us knew she wouldn't make it. No one even knew what she had. It was something that would never be known.

With one last shuddering breath her body went limp. My heart broke as I held my dead daughter in my arms. The tears slipped down my cheeks as I held her tighter to me.

It seemed like forever before I got the strength to stand, with Bella in my arms, and walk into the house. I set Bella down on the couch, stroking her hair with my hand before I left to go to the kitchen. The first thing I did was call the hospital.

It rang three times before someone picked up. "Hello, Forks Hospital. How may I help you?" The voice seemed a little too animated for me.

"May I speak with Dr. Gerandy, please?" I doubted if there was any life in my voice. "Tell him it's Chief Swan."

"Okay hold on one moment Chief." I heard the phone being put down and I waited for the doctor to get the phone.

The phone shifted on the other line before I heard a voice. "Hello Charlie. Can I help you?"

"It's Bella." I couldn't bring myself to say the words just yet.

"Is everything all right? Is she okay?" His questions put a lump in my throat.

"She's dead."

* * * * * * * * * *

_**(Alice)**_

I was sitting in my room thinking about Edward. Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle had taken him out hunting because his eyes were starting to look dangerously black.

He wasn't the same since we had left Forks. He was even quieter than before, he hardly ever talked to anyone, and when he did it seemed forced. I could see that it was hard for him to be around us. He took a lot of little trips by himself, only coming back for a little while at a time.

For now he was back. Everyone felt sorry for him and I think that's why it was so hard for him to be around. Our thoughts were in his head and he was trying not to think about the things we put in his head.

This was the first time in two months that he's been back. It was the longest he had been away. I was trying to convince him to stay this time, telling him he needed his family. He was stubborn so I wasn't really expecting him to.

Just like he refused to go back to Bella even though he was miserable. He said he didn't want to cause any more trouble in her life, that he was a monster and she deserved more.

My thoughts brought up Bella and I started thinking about how she was. She was my friend and it hurt to have to leave her. Though I will admit that it wasn't near as bad as what it was doing to Edward.

Suddenly I was hit with a vision out of nowhere, wrenching me away from the present and into the future.

_It was raining like it always did in Forks. But somehow this day seemed more somber, sadder as the rain came down._

_People were gathered in Forks Cemetery, so I figured it was a funeral. All of Bella's friends from the high school were there with tears in their eyes, or trying to keep them in._

_Angela's face was heartbreaking as she watched the coffin being brought out. There were four boys carrying the casket. Charlie was one, then Mike, and two other boys I didn't know, they looked like they might have been from the reservation._

I didn't see Bella anywhere though and that worried me. What if she wasn't in Forks anymore? I pushed the thought out of my mind as I watched my vision.

_The funeral went on like most do until everyone started to leave. The focus of my vision shifted then. It focused on the headstone that would be used as the grave marker. But what was written there shocked and hurt me more than anything else I had seen in this vision._

Isabella Marie Swan

September 13, 1990-January 16, 2009

"Beloved daughter and friend"

_On the bottom of the headstone was an inscription that I was guessing Bella had asked for._

I carry your heart, I carry it in my heart

_It started fading out until I was brought back to the present._

January 16. That was three days ago. There was no way to save her now, I was only seeing her funeral.

My dead heart squeezed as I thought about what that meant. She was dead and I had to tell Edward. I didn't know if I could do that.

If I told Edward he would find a way to end his life to be with her. I couldn't keep this a secret from him but I knew what would happen if I didn't. I closed my eyes thinking about what I could do.

There was no way around it. I had to tell him. I just had to convince him that she wouldn't have wanted him to kill himself. I was thinking it might be possible when my pessimistic side spoke up. _Good luck with that_.

* * *

**Well there it is. Thank you for reading, I really appreciate all the reviews I got so far and those still to come. Yes Bella is dead. But the happy ending is still to come in the next story so keep reading. The first chapter of the next story that goes with this one is up. The name of it is, "We'll be Together." Please Read and Review and thank-you to all of you.**

**For those of you who don't know- The inscription on the headstone is from I carry your heart with me by EE Cummings. The poem is on my profile if you want to read it.**

**I would like to say one last thank you to my readers and ask you that you click the botton below and review. I like to hear(or rather see) your thoughts, whether they are good or bad.**


	4. Thank You

**_Hey guys,_**

**_No, this isn't another chapter but I would appreciate it if you would take a moment to read this short Author's Note._**

**_First I would like to that everyone that has read it. It is truely inspiring to have reviews from people saying something taht you wrote is good. I am thankful to all of you that took a few moments of your time to write a review and also to those of you that just read the story. Being 15(in 29 days at least) it is surprising when people actually like something you wrote and I just wanted to express my gratitude to you guys._**

**_Also I would like to say that this story, after the letter, was based off the song "I Can Wait Forever" by Simple Plan. This song expresses that being away from someone you truely love is painful but if you really love them you will wait for them as long as it takes._**

**_I'm curently working on the second chapter of "We'll Be Together" so look out for that and thanks again for the reviews._**


End file.
